Some embodiments described herein relate to fan trays configured to be disposed within a chassis, such as a server rack and/or a computer case.
The size of known fan trays can limit the space available for cooling components, house an insufficient number of fans, not latch, have an inconvenient latching mechanism, and/or can extend outside the front panel of the chassis. In some applications, such as when a server rack contains a 1U top-of-rack switch, removable and/or compact fan trays are desired, because, as the size of the fan tray decreases, more space within the rack can be made available for computing components. A need, therefore, exists for a removable and compact fan tray.